You Could Be Happy
by aniely
Summary: Por que mesmo que Sam tinha os abandonado? Dean lembra muito bem...


**You Could Be Happy**

_You could be happy and I won't know_

_But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

_And all the things that I wished I had not said_

_Are played on loops 'till it's madness in my head_

_Você poderia estar feliz e eu não saberei_

_Mas você não estava feliz no dia em que te vi partir_

_E todas as coisas que queria não ter dito_

_São tocadas repetidamente até tornarem-se loucura na minha cabeça_

Dois meses, dois malditos meses. Sem noticia, nenhum telefonema, nada. Nada que diga como ele esta. Eu sei que se quisesse eu poderia encontrá-lo, mas não tenho esse direito, pelo menos não por enquanto. Vamos esperar o tempo passar e ver o que acontece. Mas eu queria tanto que ele voltasse.

Talvez ele esteja namorando uma garota linda que o faça realmente feliz. Coisa que eu não consegui fazer e Deus sabe o quanto tentei. Mas talvez esse fosse o problema eu tentei de mais e não me permiti ver que tudo estava bem de baixo do meu nariz, sempre esteve.

Lembro-me do dia que ele partiu. Pode ter dito pro pai que foi pra faculdade, mas eu sei o que realmente houve. Eu o magoei coisa que nunca me permiti fazer. Eu o feri. Eu fui um filho da puta egoísta naquele momento e o deixei escapar por entre os dedos.

É talvez ele não volte...

_Is it too late to remind you how we were?_

_But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

_Most of what I remember makes me sure_

_I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

_É muito tarde para te lembrar de como nós éramos?_

_Mas não os nossos últimos dias de silêncio, gritos, borrões_

_A maior parte do que eu lembro me faz certo de que_

_Eu deveria ter impedido você de sair pela porta_

Nós havíamos feito amor, não sei bem o que nos levou a isso, só sei que foi a melhor transa da minha vida. Não sei, mas não foi só isso, não foi só sexo, foi algo a mais, algo real, eu e o Sammy!

Na manhã seguinte ao acontecimento eu preferi ignorar o que aconteceu. Sei que o tratei um tanto frio, mas estava confuso. Qual é? Eu havia acabado de ter a melhor transa da minha vida e foi com meu irmãozinho mais novo. Sentia-me como se tivesse cometido o pior dos pecados e nem sou religioso.

Eu o magoei com minha frieza o dia inteiro. O magoei com as palavras que disse quando ele apenas pediu pra conversar e pior, eu neguei o amor dele, neguei o meu amor e disse que tudo não passou de simples sexo casual. Quem faz isso com o próprio irmão? Que tipo de monstro sou?

É talvez eu não o mereça...

_You could be happy, I hope you are_

_You made me happier than I'd been by far_

_Somehow everything I own smells of you_

_And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_

_Você poderia estar feliz, eu espero que esteja_

_Você me fez mais feliz do que jamais fui_

_E de alguma maneira tudo o que eu tenho cheira a você_

_E pelo mais curto momento, tudo não é verdade._

Eu disse que estava com nojo de mim mesmo, nojo dele pelo o que fizemos. Disse que isso nunca deveria ter acontecido e que nunca mais iria acontecer. Disse que era para ele esquecer, quando nada disso era verdade.

E ele me disse que me amava mais do que um irmão, disse que eu era tudo para ele e que seria impossível esquecer a melhor noite da sua vida, a noite que eu o tomei como meu. Sabe quando você finalmente houve tudo o que sempre quis ouvir, mas não sabe como reagir, isso aconteceu comigo.

Pode fazer dois meses que isso aconteceu, mas o cheiro dele ainda esta em mim, assim como as marcas que ele me deixou, não no corpo, mas sim na alma. Os gemidos dele ecoam na minha mente e, principalmente, o seu "eu te amo".

É talvez eu seja um completo idiota...

_Do the things that you always wanted to_

_Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do_

_More than anything I want to see you girl_

_Take a glorious bite out of the whole world_

_Faça as coisas que você sempre quis_

_Sem eu lá para te impedir, não pense, apenas faça_

_Mais do que qualquer coisa eu quero ver você,garota,_

_Tirar uma gloriosa mordida do mundo inteiro..._

Agora estou dentro do impala dirigindo para qualquer lugar para matar qualquer coisa, mas é tão vazio sem ele aqui. Tão só.

Espero que ele esteja feliz agora, tendo uma vida normal, afinal, isso foi o que ele sempre quis e o que eu nunca pude dar. Espero que ele encontre alguém que não o rejeite como eu o fiz. Espero que ele fique bem. Espero poder ver seu sorriso de covinhas mais uma vez.

É talvez eu nunca tenha o amado como um irmão, mas sim como homem...


End file.
